


A Delicate Proposal

by GreyWardenLady



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Impersonation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, a risky alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenLady/pseuds/GreyWardenLady
Summary: It has been 10 years since you've last seen Noctis. During his absence you and Ignis grew closer, your relationship evolving from friendly to romantic.  When Noctis returns from his slumber in the crystal, he has a serious proposal for you. A proposal that will challenge your entire future.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 10 years since you last saw Noctis. 

In the time that he had been away the world grew darker. Daemons festered upon the world, threatening the livelihood of humanity. The last 10 years had been unsparing on your resolve. Fortunately, you had the support and love of Ignis that helped push you through each day.  
With Noctis’ absence, your relationship with Ignis had grown stronger. While Ignis took his training seriously, he had managed to make time for you. Your love for Ignis bloomed in the dark and unforgiving world that you both struggled to survive in. You both held each other up while waiting for the return of Noctis.

Now Noctis had finally returned. His sudden appearance felt unreal. Imaginary. 

With his return, Noctis sat everyone down to discuss his approaching confrontation with Ardyn. 

“My fight with Ardyn,” Noctis begins, letting the silence of the night ominously settle around everyone. “My life will be sacrificed. I will die.” 

Your heart sank., but his words did not come as a surprise to you, nor did it seem to surprise Ignis, Prompto, or Gladiolus. Nevertheless, his words chilled you to the core. He had just returned, and his destiny was going to lead him away from all of you permanently. 

You reach out to grab Ignis’ hand for some form of comfort. Your fingers intertwining together.

“So, that’s it? You sacrifice your life to get rid of Ardyn and stop… all of this?” Prompto asked, gesturing his arms outward towards the dark sky. His tone was noticeably dreary. 

Noctis gave an affirming nod, his eyes darted around at each of us while avoiding any prolonged eye contact. 

“Well… that’s that then.” You awkwardly sighed. 

You felt defeated. It seemed unfair of you to feel this way, but you deeply wished everything turned out differently. Was there not an alternative to this dim path? 

You did not want to lose Noctis. True, it is Noctis’ destiny to defeat the darkness and someone certainly needed to stop Ardyn’s madness, but at the expense of his life? 

The rest of the night was notably somber. There were moments of laughter, of reflection, and of joy, but those moments never lasted long. The reality of the situation always forcing its way back around you all. After dinner, you volunteered to clear and clean the dirty dishes. A task Ignis insisted he could do, but you encouraged him to spend as much time with Noctis as he could. After all, Ignis had a stronger bond with Noctis than you have, or ever will have, with Noctis. You thought it was important for Ignis to get as much time with his friend as possible. 

When the dishes were finally clean, you sauntered over to the fire. Ignis and Noctis remained seated near the fire, chatting quietly. Gladiolus and Prompto were notably absent from the campsite. They must have turned in for the night, something you desired to do yourself. 

“Thank you, Y/N.” Ignis remarked as you approached the two men. He reached his hand out to you and you eagerly grabbed it, giving his hand a tender squeeze. 

“I’m going to head off to bed. You two won’t be too long, right?” You eyed the two of them. Both Ignis and Noctis seemed visibly nervous. Perhaps their nervousness stemmed from the fact that the battle was to commence tomorrow, you thought. 

“Y/N. I have a favor to ask.” Noctis looked up at you. His eyes were intensely focused on your face, making your face heat up in embarrassment. “You don’t have to say yes.” 

Noctis’ words send a shiver down your spine and you involuntarily squeeze Ignis’ hand as a result. He gently squeezes back in reply. 

“Okay, what is it Noctis?” You replied in bewilderment. What could it be that he needed from you? To promise to take care of Ignis? No, Noctis and Ignis seemed far too nervous for something as trivial as that.

“I… will…could you…” Noctis stammered, eventually giving up and shaking his head. He was clearly frustrated. “Never mind.” 

Ignis sighed, “What his Highness wishes to ask, Y/N, is will you aid him in continuing the Lucis Caelum line?” 

“What!?” You sputtered, letting go of Ignis’ hand. “You want me to continue the Lucis Caelum line?” 

The question echoed around your mind as you stepped away from both Ignis and Noctis. You let out a snort, “How would I even…” The question died on your lips as the realization hit you. 

“You don’t have to say yes.” Noctis reminded you, his voice gruff. He no longer searched your face. His head hung down, his body hunched over, and his elbows rested on his knees. 

“Y/N,” Ignis said as he stood up. “This decision is entirely yours to make. Whatever you choose to do, I will continue to support and love you regardless.” 

Ignis’ was a calming beacon of light, as always. His words effectively calmed your fraying nerves, preventing a loud outburst that would no doubt wake Prompto and Gladiolus up. 

You reach out towards Ignis, wrapping your arms around his torso and pushing yourself into his body. Ignis responds by wrapping his arms around you and you bury your face into his chest. 

“I need to think about this.” You whisper.

“Take all the time you need.” Ignis replied gently. “However, if you were going to accept it would need to be done tonight.” 

Ignis plants a small kiss on your forehead. His kiss sends goosebumps across your skin, making it harder to decide on Noct’s favor. You were madly in love with Ignis. You had actually hoped to spend some time with Ignis tonight, before the battle that could potentially pull you both apart. 

Noctis’ favor was monumental, it was something worth considering, but you didn’t want to hurt Ignis by saying yes. It did seem as if Ignis was ready to be supportive either way, but did he perhaps hold some sort of resentment towards Noctis’ favor? 

With Noctis, the Lucis Caelum line would come to an end. Noctis’ death would leave the Lucis Caelum line ending in tragedy. However, you could remedy this, if you accept Noctis’ proposal the line could continue. Despite Ardyn’s desire to end the Lucian bloodline, you could spite him by agreeing to Noctis’ proposal. 

As you breathe in Ignis’ scent and soak in his warmth, you went over your options a few more times. Noctis was your friend, you’d be doing him a great favor. But, what if it doesn’t work. What if your tryst with Noctis results in nothing but an awkward encounter? Did you really want to go through with this? 

Finally, you break the nearly suffocating silence. 

“Noctis,” you hesitated. You felt Ignis’ breath hitch against you in anticipation of your response. The nervousness in your stomach bubbled outward from the center of your body, making your limbs feel numb. 

You pulled away from Ignis, taking care in grasping his hand for some support. You swallowed any hesitation within you and faced Noctis. Noctis intently stared back at you, searching your eyes for a preemptive answer. 

You closed your eyes for a moment, bracing yourself for your answer… 

“Noctis, I accept your proposal.”


	2. Chapter 2

You sat alone by the campsite fire, watching the sizzling flames dance in the dark. 

Ignis had told you and Noctis about a root that, if grounded into a paste, would almost guarantee conception. Ignis was positive that he’d seen it around here before he lost his eyesight, so he and Noctis went in search of it. When they returned the plan was that Ignis would rouse Prompto and Gladiolus, so the tent could be used by you and Noctis. It was either the tent or the car, and you and Noctis were both adamant about the tent being the preferable choice.

With the absence of Noctis and Ignis, you had nothing to do but watch the fire and examine your thoughts on this situation. 

Your acceptance of Noctis’ proposal seemed hurried, but there were a couple of important reasons that weighed in on your decision. 

Continuing the Lucis Caelum line would, no doubt, spite Ardyn. That seemed like reason enough to agree to Noctis’ plan. Ardyn was a smarmy man. Ever since you laid eyes on him, in Galdin Quay, you had a bad feeling about him. Your suspicions proved accurate as your adventure continued. Ardyn did not deserve to win. By procreating with Noctis, not only would Ardyn’s reign of darkness end, but his quest to destroy the Lucis Caelum bloodline would end in failure. 

It also felt somewhat noble to grant Noctis a final wish before his death. It was the least you could do for him. He was going to sacrifice everything for the betterment and continuance of this world. That pales in comparison to your achievements. Carrying and raising his child is a way you could thank him for everything. Without Noctis, you wouldn’t have met and fallen in love with Ignis. You wouldn’t have befriended Gladiolus or Prompto. You would still be in the middle of nowhere, alone.

Still, a creeping dread swept over you. The idea of having sex with Noctis put you on edge. You were madly in love with Ignis, not Noctis. How could you put yourself out there for Noctis, without the situation turning out to be incredibly awkward?

Ignis and Noctis had returned after fifteen minutes. Fifteen long and dreadful minutes. You put aside your wandering thoughts to help Ignis with creating the paste. Noctis took to pacing nervously behind you and Ignis. An action that only increased your nerves. How were you two going to get past all this anxiousness? 

“Are you sure about this?” Ignis asked, his voice low as he grounded the root into a fine powder. 

“Yes.” Despite your increasing nerves, you were firm in your answer. “Are you still okay with this? I can still say no.” You queried. You had determined earlier that if you heard a hint of reservation in Ignis’ voice you would be ready to call this plan off. Ignis mattered to you more than Noctis ever could.

Ignis took a deep breath and calmly exhaled, “I think what you are doing is very selfless. I am extremely proud of you. Please, don’t think that by creating this bond with Noctis that I think any less of you.   
You’re my everything.”

Ignis’ words created a swelling feeling of assurance and love. You couldn’t help but smile at his sweet words. Any doubt you had regarding Ignis’ feelings about this situation dissolved. 

“And you’re my everything, Ignis. I love you.” You express, cupping his face and bringing his lips to yours. 

Ignis’ lips were soft and were ever-so accepting of your tender lips. As much as you wanted to kiss him in this moment, he seemed to have needed your kiss more. 

Ignis pulled you in closer, deepening the kiss, but his dominance didn’t last long. Ignis soon parted from your lips, leaving you craving more of his touch. 

“I love you, Y/N. Please don’t fret too much over your time with Noctis, you’re doing this to help him. Anyways, I doubt he can do to you what I can. Go make daddy proud.”

You gasp, “Ignis! Wha—” 

But Ignis is quick to ignore your shock, with a smirk he steers the moment elsewhere, “My apologies for keeping you waiting, your Highness. You both must ingest this for it to work, please split the paste in half. I will go and wake up Prompto and Gladio and we will get of your way.” 

Ignis moves away from the table and makes his way towards the tent. Noctis quickly takes Ignis’ spot at the table, eyeing the paste suspiciously. You scooped your portion of the paste onto a spoon and gave it a small taste. Oh, was it ever so pungent. You choked your portion down as best as you could, while Noctis took his time trying to stomach his portion of the goop. 

“Oh!” Ignis’ voice called across the campsite. “I forgot to mention this, but the root also works as an aphrodisiac. Please take care to not hurt each other.” 

Ignis’ words effectively send Noctis into a choking frenzy.


	3. Chapter 3

Gladiolus and Prompto suspiciously eyed the red faced Noctis, as they exited the tent. Both bleary eyed and grumpy. Ignis did a wonderful job in ushering the two men out and away from the tent without much fuss. 

“We’ll be in the car,” Ignis called to the two of you. He gave a small wave, as he led Prompto and Gladio out of camp.

“I’d like to know what’s going on,” Gladio grumbled. 

“Yeah, same!” Prompto chimed in. “Why are we leaving Noctis and Y/N alone at camp? What’s happening?”   
“All will be explained in the car,” Ignis replied sternly. 

Oh, how you wished to be a fly in the car, listening to how well that conversation will go over. 

 

You and Noctis stood near each other awkwardly, as you watch Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus fade from view. Your body had begun to feel overwhelmingly uncomfortable. You were extremely warm since ingesting the roots and you could no longer ignore the incessant arousal you were feeling. You could only imagine that Noctis was feeling the same way.

You chanced a glance over at Noctis and he did appear to be similarly uncomfortable. He shifted from foot to foot, still focused on where your friends trailed off to. 

“Let’s move to the tent,” you suggest. Noctis made no indication that he heard you, but as you made your way towards the tent he followed. 

 

The inside of the tent was stuffier than the sweet night air, which left you gasping as you entered. 

“Oh geeze, it’s really hot in here. It’s not just me, right?” You ask. Noctis remained silent as he entered the tent. Why won’t he say something? He’s making this situation even worse, you thought. 

You sighed, “Noctis, this doesn’t have to be so uncomfortable. Yeah?”

“Y/N, are you still sure about this…?” Noctis questioned. His voice was rigid. If he was going to remain this rigid all night, despite the effects of the aphrodisiac, then tonight was going to be extremely taxing. You had to do something to lighten the mood. You were going to take Ignis’ words seriously, you were determined to give Noctis everything you had.

 

“There’s no need for this to be so… bad.” Your voice dropping into a seductive tone, “Unless you want it to be.” 

Your hands reach across your chest to unbutton your coat, as your eyes fixed glued on Noctis. His expression seemed one of interest. His eyes darted to and from you, unsure at what to look at.

“Give me your attention, Noct.” You command. His eyes glue to your body. You quietly hum to yourself as you undid each coat button. You give Noctis a smirk, as you let your coat slip off you onto the floor. Your hands then move to the hem of your shirt, lifting it up teasingly. 

You glanced at Noctis, who still anxiously gave you his full attention. The bulge in his pants quite noticeable. You were just as excited. The root you ingested has made you feel oh so horny. Your panties were soaked, and your clit throbbed. You desired some relief.

You toss your shirt on the floor and soon your pants follow, leaving you in your bra and panties. You looked back at Noctis, who was still dressed head to toe. You sighed and moved towards Noctis.

“Does his majesty need an invitation?” you teased. “You’ve done this before, right?” You laced your arms around his neck, reaching up to peck kisses across his jaw. You stop mere centimeters from his lips, hesitating. Noctis’ wore an expression of shock. 

“What is it Noctis? What did I say?” You worryingly ask.

“I…I’ve never done this before.” Noctis whispered. His confession echoing through your brain. 

“Oh?” was all you managed to blurt out. You had never thought about Noctis’ experience. You had just assumed he managed to get some action in at some point in his life. Apparently not…

You took a deep breathe, “Noctis, just do what comes natural. Don’t be shy, this will be enjoyable. I promise.”

Noctis relaxed at hearing your words. His body became softer, less rigid. You watched his face, searching for any signs of doubt or worry he might be hiding, but your words really seemed to help him calm down. 

After a brief minute, Noctis closes the small space between you, putting his arms around your torso and planting his lips upon yours. Your body melted into his, your arms wrapping around his neck. His kiss was sweet and tender at first, but it soon gave way to a hidden lust. He began to take more control away from you, his lips asking for more, his fingers digging into your body.

You push yourself into him, your body aching for more. His touch was energizing you. 

You move your hands away from his neck to remove his jacket. Noctis abides to your actions and breaks off the kiss to aid you in also removing his shirt. After Noctis’ shirt gets toss across the tent, he works on removing his belt and pants, while you take the moment to slip out of your bra and panties. Tossing them to the floor of the tent.

When you turn back to Noctis you can’t help but admire his body. Your eyes were admittedly always lingering on Ignis. You have never really noticed how muscular Noctis was. He was no Gladio, who was, but Noct’s body seemed delicately lined with edges; edges that you so desperately wanted pressed against your body. 

As Noctis stood naked, it was incredibly difficult to not to take notice of Noctis’ tantalizing member. Oh, how the gods blessed him.

 

Once again, the space between you and Noctis closed. Noctis grabbing a firm hold of you, as you sprung towards him. You both fell to the floor and you let out an amused giggle as you straddle Noctis’ waist. 

“Hmmm,” Noctis begins, “Nice try.” In a quick moment, your roles reverse. Noctis roughly flips you to the ground, his body now hovering above yours. 

“I’m liking this side of you,” you say, as you pull Noctis’ face to yours. Your lips claiming his once more. Noctis was eager to reciprocate. His lips caressing yours, asking for you to give him more. You deepened the kiss, yearning to get a satisfactory taste of Noctis. 

As Noctis assaulted your lips in sweet kisses, your hands sneaked down to your pussy, your fingers rubbing against your opening. You insert a couple fingers into your vagina, an attempt to ready yourself for Noctis. The aphrodisiac you took worked wonders with preparing your body. You were extremely wet, and you couldn’t help but to push your fingers into your opening; a simple testing of the waters. A shiver moved through your body as a moan shoved its way out of you. Your body was also extremely sensitive. 

You badly needed Noctis, you couldn’t wait any longer.

You pulled away from his tantalizing kiss to force his gaze on your lecherous face. 

“Fuck me, Noctis.” You breathed, no longer able to contain the arousal within you.

Noctis’ face lite up and in a flash, he moved off your body and placed himself at your hips. You helped him position your legs, giving him ample space to work with. You could barely contain your excitement. 

Noctis adjusted the tip of his dick, barely inserting it into you opening, making you whimper in anticipation. Your whimpers excited him, every little sound you made delighted Noctis. 

His fingers gently dig into your hips, as he slowly inserted his dick into you. You feel your walls stretch, and a pressure eases off you. It felt so damn good to have Noctis inside you. The ache you were feeling slowly being replaced with euphoria. 

“You’re so… wet.” Noctis groans. 

You let out a tiny laugh, “you say that like it’s a bad thing, Your Highness.” 

Noctis gives you a lusty smirk in response. 

 

Noctis finds his rhythm in due time and soon enough you were fervently rocking into the ground from Noctis propelling his cock into you. Your moans came fast and loud. Your environment quickly became meaningless, all that mattered right now was Noctis. How loud you were being was not something you considered. 

Noctis truly looked divine pumping himself into you. As you twisted and withered from your body convulsing and moans coursing through you, your eyes remained on Noctis. He was dripping with sweat and his face twisted in ecstasy. He was certainly experiencing as much bliss as you were. 

The roots you both took really helped enhance this moment. You’d have to thank Ignis later for his ingenious and naughty plan. 

A jolt went through your body. “Noctis...” You moaned. “F-fah-faster, please. I’m going to cum.” Your voice breaking from the overwhelming pleasure. 

“Your wish is my command.” Noctis exhaled and then proceeded to thrust into you harder. You screamed and wiggled in agony, as your body pulsed in pleasure. Your orgasm coming, succession after succession. 

You felt Noctis’ cum alongside you, his seed exploding within you. Mission complete, you thought. 

 

You reach your arms out to Noct, beckoning him to you. He collapses into your body, his head just above your shoulder. He eyed you somewhat nervously. 

“You did amazing Noctis.” You gushed, still a bit breathless. You lean close to give his nose a small kiss.   
He gave you a pleasant smile at your sincerity. 

“Thank you, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, lol. This was a difficult chapter to write, but I hope it is somewhat satisfactory.   
> There will be an alternative ending coming in a few days, which will feature a less-nervous Noctis. ;)


	4. Alternative Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Alternative Ending to Noctis' Delicate Proposal, in which Noctis is a tad more demanding.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains dub-con. Read at your own risk. --------

The inside of the tent was stuffier than the sweet night air, which left you gasping as you entered. 

“Oh geeze, it’s really hot in here. It’s not jus—” you began, but were un-expectantly cut off by Noctis grabbing a hold of your waist and pulling you backwards into his body. His dick digging into your ass.

“You’re going to follow my every command; do you understand Y/N?” Noctis breathed in your ear. His hands moving up your body, his fingers quickly unbuttoning your coat. 

You gulped, you did not expect this from Noctis. He seemed so nervous earlier. At the same time, the way Noctis was acting intrigued you. Truth be told, it stimulated you in a way the aphrodisiac neglected. 

“Okay, Noctis. I understand.” You seductively whisper. 

Noctis pulls away from you to pull your arms out of your coat, and then twirls you around to face him. His face was lecherous. His gaze was intently set on you, his eyes seemingly ready to eat you up. His mouth was twisted into a sly smirk. Doubts about his innocence swirled in your head, but your thoughts were cut short by his next command. 

“Strip for me.” 

You felt your face go red in embarrassment, but you complied. You set your eyes on Noctis and slowly lifted up the hem of your shirt. You send Noctis a flirtatious wink before whipping off your shirt and discarding it to the floor. Next you kick off your shoes, sending them flying across the tent. Your fingers work attentively unbuckling your pants. You give your hips an exaggerated wiggle as you step out of them. 

You turn away from Noctis. Your fingers work quickly to unclamp your bra and then move slowly down your body to hook around your panties. You bend forward, giving Noctis a pleasant view of your ass. Your bra straps slide down and off your arms, as your fingers push your panties down to pool at your feet. 

Now completely void of clothing, you looked back at Noctis. He gave you a curt smile in return. His eyes taking in your exposed body. 

“On your knees.” He ordered. 

Again, you felt your face warm at his request. What game was he playing, you thought? You had imagined this night going a bit differently, nevertheless, you complied. You dropped down to your knees, guessing at what Noctis desired in this moment.

Noctis took his time to approach you. You heard a shuffling of clothes behind you, giving you the assumption that he was removing his clothes. How unfair it was that he didn’t put on a show for you. 

 

The shuffling stopped and Noctis walked around to face you. He was indeed naked, his exposed dick hard to miss. My, how the gods blessed him. You involuntarily lick your lips just looking at it, taking note of the pre-cum dribbling out of it. 

“Let’s see how good you are with your mouth.” Noctis smirks down at you. His hand move to the base of his cock, positioning himself at you mouth. You eagerly lean forward and encapsulate the tip of his cock with your lips. Your tongue lapped at the pre-cum, making Noctis give out a low moan. You moved your mouth further, excitedly taking more of his cock into your mouth. 

Your hand replaced Noct’s, both of his hands now moving to dig into your hair. Just as you ardently took more of his cock into your mouth, Noctis ardently pushed your head towards him, pushing you to your limits. Soon enough, his dick was thrusting back and forth in your mouth, going deeper with every thrust. You were thoroughly enjoying being used by Noctis in this way, you were consumed with utter bliss. Noctis’ moans were your everything in this moment, and your pushed your mouth and jaw to their limit to get Noctis off. You were craving his release as much as he was. 

Before you know it, Noctis releases a lurid moan, as cum explodes in your mouth. His sperm burned your throat, but tasted ever so delicious. You were eager to not let any of it go to waste.

Noctis’ hand reached down to cup your chin, lifting your face up to look at him. 

“Swallow it all” he pants. “I want you to have the taste of me lingering in your mouth when you go back to Ignis.” 

With Noctis’ holding your chin up, you didn’t have much choice, not that you really minded. You swallowed as much as his cum as you could, lewdly looking up at Noct as you obeyed. When Noctis seemed satisfied he released your chin and moved away. 

You gasped for air, as you ran your hand along your chin. Your eyes observed Noctis, who swayed away from you. 

After a few quiet minutes, Noctis moved back towards you. 

“Now, let’s take care of you.” Noctis mused.

Noctis returned to you, dropping down onto his knees. He reached a hand out to grasp the back of your neck, giving you goosebumps. His eyes were intensely focused on your face as he brought your lips crashing into his. Your hands reached out for support, managing to find some semblance of steadiness by wrapping your arms around his neck and pushing into his body. 

Noctis’ lips were warm and demanding. He was eager to lay claim to your mouth, but he did not linger on your lips long. He pushed you rearward, laying you gently on your back. His lips moving from your mouth, and down to your jaw. He gave your jaw small kisses, his facial hair giving your skin a light tickle. His lips swiftly moved down to your neck, where he planted a few more kisses, but his mouth changed course. Instead of soft gentle kisses, Noctis started to bite and suck at your neck, enticing soft moans from your lips. 

His assault on your neck sent shivers of pleasure cursing through you. Noctis efficiently pulling a louder moan from you, as he focused his lips lower along on your clavicle. 

“Fuck,” you groaned. “Noctis please,” You uttered, “You're leaving marks.”

“Good.” Noctis chuckled, removing his lips from your body to move elsewhere. 

His mouth quickly encased your nipple, causing you to wail in surprise. His tongue swirled around your left nipple, as his other hand playfully pulled and tugged at your right nipple. You felt yourself lose control of your body, fully giving in to the pleasures of Noctis. 

“Oh gods! Noctis!” You moaned. 

“Louder please Y/N. I don’t think Ignis can hear you.” Noctis breathed.

You gasped in shock of what Noctis casually remarked to you.

“Seriously!?” You began, but your remaining words melted away into moans of pleasure as Noctis’ pressed his fingers against your clit.

“Were you saying something Y/N?” Noctis questioned.

Your responded to Noctis’ with more moans as his fingers thrust into your soaked opening. His fingers pressed along the walls of your vagina, forcing your mind into a lustful daze. Noct’s fingers moved further into your pussy, making your body convulsive.

“Plea-Please Noctis—” You started.

“Your Majesty.” He corrected.

“Please,” you moaned, “Your Majesty. Please fuck me.”

Noctis gave you a tender smirk, “As you wish.” 

Noctis quickly positioned himself at your entrance. His cock easily pushed its way into your pussy, and you whimper in satisfaction. You felt ecstasy wash over your body as Noctis began pumping himself into you. Oh, how delightful his cock felt. 

Your mind wandered in bliss, your eyes eagerly watching Noctis’ fine form. 

Noctis presumed a steady pace. His speed increasing at a delicate rate. Your body buckled at Noctis’ intensity and begun to shake with anticipation. You tried your best to match his intensity, pushing into his pelvis, as he pushed into you.

“Your Majesty,” you wailed. “Oh gods, I’m almost there.” 

Noctis responded by plunging himself deeper. That was seemingly all it took. Your body shuddered as you orgasmed. Your eyes closing in absolute pleasure. 

As your orgasm tapered off, you felt Noctis reach his release; his cum warming your insides. His moans of pleasure mixed in the air, alongside your ragged breaths. 

 

You opened your eyes, interested in watching how Noctis’ face twisted in pleasure, but when your eyes opened you heart jumped into your throat.

It was not Noctis who looked down at you in complete bliss, but Ardyn. His lips laid out in a smug smirk.

You pushed yourself away from him, your arms instinctually covering your chest and your knees clamping together. 

Ardyn tsked, “I already got quite the view of you. No need to be modest now.” 

“What are you- why...” You stammered, unsure what to say or how to comprehend this situation.

“Did you really think I would let Noctis have an opportunity to continue the Lucis Caelum line?” Ardyn chuckled. “No, I’m afraid it won’t be that easy.”

“But…we…you…the line still has a chance to continue, since we…” you were having difficulty in translating your thoughts into words, but Ardyn gave you a knowing look.

Ardyn hummed, “Yes, there might be a chance that the Lucis Caelum line persists, but that would entirely depend on you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'and that's all she wrote.


End file.
